The Chuck and Blair Chronicles
by chairbrucasjalicefan
Summary: Love,Hate,Jealousy,and The Back Of A Limo.Add them all up and you get Chair.B/C Centric.Reviews are LOVED
1. Back to the Bass

Episode 1: Back to the Bass

GG: Yes. It's that time of year again, When Gossip Girl goes crazy for gossip like she isn't always but yes it's Gossip Girl's birthday, but you know the only thing I want is a juicy story on one of our elite...Anyone wanna make Gossip Girl's dreams come true ?

At School.  
Serena and Blair are sitting in the courtyard eating lunch.

S: So What happened the other night at Victrola  
B: Nothing (looks down)  
S: B?  
B: Nothing I swear  
S: (looks at Blair waiting for an answer)  
B: If I give you Chuck Bass, A tone of booze and a Whore joint namly Victrola, draw your own conclusion S but you'll come up with the same thing I did  
S: (surprised voice) Blair...  
B: What?!  
S: Okay, Three words. Pot. Kettle. Black  
B: What? S. I went on one date with that guy it's not the same  
S: But you did do it to make Chuck jealous  
B: Yes, Anyway it wasn't all that, Actually I could have more fun watching Dorota polish, Just boring. But it didn't work though did it?  
S: Maybe it did...  
B: How so?  
S: He was in such a bad mood when he came home  
B: Well he came home- that's one thing I didn't think he'd do  
S: Yeah only because he knocked a vase over, 3am he got in  
B: God...I'm going to have to talk to him aren't I?  
S: I don't know B I got to get to class but just do something, you two need to work out your problems

Serena walks away.  
Blair takes out her cellphone and calls Chuck.

B: Chuck?  
C: Who is it?  
B: It's Blair...  
C: Who?  
B: Blair! Chuck what are you doing?  
C: I'm just hanging out with the president  
B: (realizing) Chuck are you high?  
C: Sure. Why Not?  
B: Ughh. Right I'm coming over  
C: Ohhh and Blair, bring some booze  
B: ughh. Hanging Up!

Blair hangs up.  
(Times passes)  
Blair arrives at the Van der Bass appartment and enters.  
Bart is just leaving.

Bt: Blair?  
B: Mr Bass, Chuck in?  
Bt: No, He in the hotel, Up no good as usual, I can't be doing with his acting out this week  
B: Oh the hotel right,  
Bt: Anyway, I have to leave, Bye Blair  
B: Bye

Bart leaves.  
Blair picks up her cellphone and calls Chuck.

B: Chuck?  
C: Blair?  
B: Great, Got it this time. Right you better not of moved from that hotel room I'm on my way over now  
C: Great...  
B: Don't do anything stupid  
C: How lovely you care  
B: No! I just want to argue with you then do whatever you want...  
C: That include you?  
B: That's the drugs talking  
C: Is it?  
B: I'm on my way

Blair hangs up.  
At the Palace Hotel.  
Blair is knocking on Chuck's door.

B: Chuck! (pause) Bass Open this door!

Chuck has a smoke in his mouth.  
Chuck looks through the door eyehole and then opens the door.

C: Blair? What are you doing here?  
B: Ughh. Look at you.

Blair enters.  
Chuck closes the door.  
Blair takes the smoke out of Chuck's mouth and puts it out.

B: You're killing yourself here, you know that  
C: So glad your worried about my health

Blair and Chuck look at eachother.

C: Well now you've seen I'm fine you can leave  
B: No, I'm not going anywhere

Blair opens the window.

B: That's better

Chuck tries to light up another smoke.  
Blair grabs Chuck's chin and takes the smoke and the lighter from Chuck and throws them through the window.

C: Blair!?  
B: I'm just trying to help you  
C: Then leave me alone  
B: I'm not going until I'm sure your okay  
C: Whatever

Chuck goes and lays on the bed.

C: I'm going to sleep  
B: Yeah I think you should

Chuck walks to the bed and falls onto the bed.  
Blair sits on the bottom of the bed and watches while Chuck falls asleep.  
Blair then stands up and puts a duvet over Chuck and kisses her hand then places it on his forehead.  
Blair is then about to leave, but then walks back to the bed and lays next to Chuck and falls asleep.

(A few hours later)

Blair wakes up and sees Chuck is gone.

B: Chuck?!

Blair gets up rapidly and runs around the room for Chuck but finds he is not there and looks shocked.

GG: Oh cheer up B, 'Tis the season to be joly, Chuck will be back, well for our sake as well as ours, after all where Chuck goes scandal goes...

A Few Days Later.  
Blair is in bed, then wakes up and stretches and reaches for her cellphone.  
Blair checks her messages.

B: (Hoping there is a message) Please...

It shows she has no messages.  
Blair looks disapointed and worried.  
Dorota enters.

D: Morning Miss Blair?  
B: Not for me, Chuck still hasn't called me  
D: Mr Chuck is sensible boy he shall be fine  
B: Dorota, Saying Chuck is sensible is like saying the Titanic is unsinkable  
D: You want breakfast Miss Blair?  
B: Breakfast? I don't have time for breakfast. Chuck could be lying in a ditch somewhere, I need to go, I have to find him  
D: But Miss Blair? What about your mother's lunch today  
B: brunch! And I don't care about that, I care about Chuck and where he is.  
D: Yes Miss Blair

Blair's cellphone rings.  
Blair picks up the phone in a rush.

B: (excited) Hello...? Oh hey S, What?!! He's at the Palace! I'm coming over now.

Blair hangs up the phone.

B: He's back. Serena's with him now. I'm going over there  
D: Yes, Miss Blair

Dorota doesn't leave.  
Blair gets out of bed.

B: Well don't just stand there, Go clean the oven

Dorota leaves.  
Blair gets changed.  
(30 Minutes Later)  
Blair is arriving at the Palace and is at knocking at Chuck's door.  
Serena answers.  
Blair hugs Serena.

B: S. Where is he?  
S: (they stop hugging, Serena tilts her head to show where Chuck is)

Chuck is lying on the sofa out of it.  
Blair enters and walks over to Chuck.

B: Oh my God... (Blair strokes Chuck's cheek). What happened?  
S: All I know is that Bart and him had an huge fight and that he said "he has no son"  
B: He said that...?  
S: Mmmhmm  
B: God...

Chuck begins to come around.

C: Blair?  
B: I'm here, Chuck I'm here  
S: I'll get him some coffee  
B: Get lots... We're going to need it...

Serena exits.  
Blair looks down at Chuck and continues to stroke his cheek and kisses him on the forehead, She continues to look very worried.

GG: Is that really a tear in your eye B? and over Chuck Bass? The Bad boy and the Queen B, But you know what they say what that doesn't kill us only makes us stronger but I say what doesn't kill us only leaves us wanting more... You know you love me. xoxo Gossip Girl

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Not written by me! My friend on Fanpop wrote it, and I LOVED it! I hope u do too! Please review! They are my luv!

XoXoxOxO

~Abby~


	2. East Side Story

GG: Good Morning Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here, Maybe you've noticed Gossip Girl hasn't been to bed, Well why sleep when we're still waiting on news about our resident king, Any news on the Bass be sure to let Gossip Girl know...

At the Palace Hotel.  
Chuck is drinking coffee, Blair is holding the cup up for him.

B: Drink it  
C: I'm not thirsty  
B: Coffee's good for you drink it

Chuck takes a sip and then again.

B: Better?  
C: Yeah

Blair puts the coffee down.

B: Tell me what happened?  
C: (laughs) Same old  
B: Serena told me something about you and your Dad?  
C: Yeah so...  
B: Do you want to tell me about it?  
C: Not really  
B: Chuck come on tell me...  
C: He wishes I was never born, That I wasn't his son, Just because he was born poor and I was born loaded  
B: I'm sure he didn't mean it  
C: but he did (Blair goes to hold Chuck's hand, but Chuck gets up) I need to go  
B: No! Your not well enough  
C: I'm fine,  
B: Do you want to prove your Dad right?  
C: I always do

Chuck picks up a bottle of champagne and exits.

B: Chuck...

Blair follows Chuck out the door.

B: Chuck?! Stop  
C: Bye Blair

Chuck leans on the elevator door then falls in.  
Blair rolls her eyes.

B: (shouts) Fine! Go kill yourself see if I care!

Blair looks very upset.

(1 Week Later)

At School.  
Blair and Serena are sitting on the steps chatting.

B: So I've got a date with Lucas Mayfair tonight  
S: Lucas Mayfair? Isn't he like realated to the royal family  
B: Yeah, Can you imagine it, Queen Blair  
S: Your already Queen Blair  
B: True, But I've never ruled a country before (both laugh)  
S: So Chuck?  
B: Chuck who?  
S: Chuck Bass  
B: I know... (looks annoyed), Nevermind as far as I'm concerend there is no Chuck Bass  
S: You sure about that?  
B: 1 million per cent  
S: Okay, Well enjoy your date. Dan and I are going Queens to see his Dad's band tonight  
B: Eww  
S: Hey Rufus's band are great  
B: I was refering to Queens  
S: (grins) I'll see you later (Serena walks off)  
B: (smiles, then gets up and walks towards the school where Chuck is standing smoking, Chuck sees Blair and puts the cigarette out) Don't on my account  
C: You don't like it  
B: Ofcourse I don't I have standards (Blair continues to walk towards the school, Chuck follows her)  
C: Blair, I'm sorry about last week  
B: I don't care  
C: You do though  
B: No. I don't care, I have the energy to care anymore  
C: But...

(Blair turns around to face Chuck and stops walking)

C: Come out with me tonight  
B: I'm busy, I've made plans  
C: Cancel them  
B: For you? (thinks) Not a chance  
C: Please...  
B: I have a date  
C: A date? With who?  
B: Lucas Mayfair  
C: He's wrong for you  
B: Why? Cos he might treat me well, show me respect, listen to me. But wait you did those things to didn't you, Oh no that's right...You didn't.  
C: I'm sorry  
B: Too little too late

GG: Oh poor C. Well it doesn't look like Bass is going to get to tap that ass. Well there's always a first for everything...

Blair walks away.  
(Later at the Waldorf Appatment)  
Blair is in her bedroom getting dressed.  
Eleanor is downstairs in the living room.  
Lucas enters.

L: Good Evening Mrs. Waldorf  
E: Evening,  
L: I'm here to collect Blair  
E: Yes, I heard it's so nice that she is dating someone appropriate  
L: Appropiate?  
E: Oh yes, the last one well wasn't really a boyfriend but was just compleatly unsuitable  
L: Well she'll be in safe hands  
E: Oh yes I can see that

Blair comes down the stairs.

B: Mom is...Oh Hi, your here?  
L: You look nice  
B: (looks disapointed by his comment) Thank you  
E: Oh Blair, Cyrus and I wont be back tonight we're flying to Milan for the show  
B: Okay, Have a good trip Mom (Blair and Eleanor hug) We going?  
L: Yeah (Blair and Lucas walk to the elevator)  
E: Have a nice time  
B: We will

(Later after the Date)  
Chuck is waiting in the shadows for Blair with flowers, He is not seen, He doesn't see Blair entering with Lucas.  
Blair and Lucas return to the appartment just in time to see Cyrus and Eleanor leave.  
Blair and Lucas go to the appartment.  
Chuck walks towards the appartment building and Eleanor sees him and stops him.

C: Mrs Waldorf is Blair in?  
E: She is, but she has company  
C: Well I'll just go on...  
E: (pushes him back) No, She's finally found someone good, a nice man, Your not for her  
C: I think that's Blair choice  
E: You took Nate from her and now it's Lucas, But I wont let you, This is my daughter and I will not let you hurt her again  
C: I'm not going too  
E: I can't take that risk  
C: I still want to see her  
E: Then I can't stop you, but I don't want you near my daughter again  
C: Depends what she says then doesn't it  
E: Indeed

Chuck walks past Eleanor and goes into the elevator.  
Chuck steps out of the elevator with a grin on his face.  
He then looks up to the landing where Blair and Lucas are kissing.  
Blair nore Lucas sees Chuck.  
Chuck looks up and looks upset, leaves the flowers on the table and gets back in the elevator.

B: I'll be right back, I just need to get something

Lucas enters Blair's bedroom.  
Blair runs downstairs and sees the flowers and smiles (she thinks they are from Lucas) then picks up the card.

"Forgive me? - Chuck"

Blair then hears the elevator hit the bottom, then looks towards her bedroom then to the elevator and gets in after Chuck.  
Chuck is walking away.  
Blair gets to the bottom.

B: Chuck!  
C: (turns around) You and Prince Charming seem to be getting on well  
B: What?  
C: I just thought I'd give it one last chance...  
B: I love pink roses  
C: I know you do (Blair smiles and looks down)  
B: (looks back at Chuck) Thank you anyway  
C: (moves closer to Blair) Please come with me  
B: (moves closer to Chuck, he is now holding her hand) I can't, but I just wanted you to know, that...I...I don't regret us,  
C: neither do I.  
B: I had the best time of my life with you  
C: (silence) Are you happy with him?  
B: (pause) Yes  
C: Like you were with me?  
B: (uncertain) Yes  
C: honestly...  
B: Yes,  
C: Then go, I want you to be happy  
B: (she is crying) I am  
C: (tears in his eyes) That's all I want, just I wanted it to be with me.

Blair and Chuck look into eachother's eyes.

C: One last time? (Blair and Chuck kiss, Chuck then lets go of Blair and walks away)

Blair looks upset and is about to run after Chuck but then steps back into the building.

GG: Oh hand me a hankie. This is like a tear jurker. Blair and Chuck. Over?! Yes. True. You heard it hear first, So B's got another man lined up for the spot of King, And now with Chuck willing to make room, Is the Upper East Side going soft? Until next time you know you love me. xoxo Gossip Girl

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Italian Joy

GG: Oh that day is here! All our Upper East Siders are leaving us, but don't worry not for good just for a field trip, And i know what your thinking, how will Gossip Girl get the Gossip? Oh didn't I mention, I'm going too...

Dorota is packing Blair's suitcases.  
Blair is on the phone with Lucas.

B: I know, but it's only a week, I'll miss you too, don't go having to much fun without me, Okay, Bye (Hangs up). Ohhhh. I just love him.  
D: I am happy for you miss Blair  
B: Are you? Ohh he is just wonderful  
D: I am done Miss Blair  
B: Oh good, you can take those down to the car, I'll be there in a sec...

Dorota exits.  
Blair puts her hairband in and smiles in the mirror then exits after Dorota.  
(Outside by the car)  
Serena approches the car.

S: Hey B  
B: Hey S  
S: you excited  
B: How could I not 7 days in Rome? Who wouldn't  
S: Is Lucas coming?  
B: No he's in vaction in Atlantic City with his brother, so he can't, but he's coming later on the jet for the last 2 days so that's be fine...  
S: Ohh that's the shame, and you'll be in the most romantic city too  
B: I'll have my BFF and that's all I need  
S: Yeah we'll have a great time me and you (both smile) We better get going then  
B: (Smiles and both enter the car)

At the Bass Apartment.

Chuck is packing his suitcase.  
Bart enters.

C: Dad? I'm nearly finished  
Bt: Good, Listen I know I've been tough on you recently  
C: (shrugs)  
Bt: But I want you to enjoy this trip  
C: Define enjoy?  
Bt: You do what Chuck Bass does,  
C: (grins)  
Bt: Because it'll be your last chance, because when you get back I do not want anymore of your behaviour issues. I've got a big deal with Michael Lovato when you get back and I'm not having you ruin this  
C: Fine, I'll enjoy myself  
Bt: You do that

Bart leaves. Chuck looks annoyed then closes his suitcase.

(At JFK International)

Most of St Jude's and Constance student are sitting at gate 7.  
Nate, Chuck and Serena are sitting in one corner.  
Blair walks over to them.

S: Hey B, Did you get what you wanted?  
B: At duty free? I asked for some French imported mineral water and they look at me like I'm some kind of weirdo  
S: (grins)

Chuck up from his book at Blair.

C: Hi  
B: Hi  
(silent pause)  
N: Wow, Awkwerd anyone?  
S: He's right, Can't you two put what happened in the past  
B: It is.  
C: It is.  
S: Come on you two can be friends like before  
B: It's not before S  
C: Yeah come on we can be sivilised  
B: Can we?  
C: Yeah, I can  
B: Sure then

Blair sits down next to Serena.  
Speaker calls out for gate 7 opening.

B: That us?  
S: Yeah, You got your ticket B  
B: Yes! I got it 29 A  
S: Wait your in 29?  
B: Yeah where are you?  
S: 27  
B: Who am I with then?

Chuck coughs- as a sign to Blair that it's him.  
Blair turns around to face him.

B: (realizing)...It's going to a long 8 hours.

(On the plane)

Serena is sitting by Dan.  
Chuck is already in his seat.  
Blair walks to the seat.

C: Alright?  
B: Fine...

Blair tries to put her bag in the overhead locker. She stuggles with it because it's very heavy.

C: (stands up) Let me help you  
B: No it's fine (Chuck pushes the bag in and his hand slips to hold onto Blair's, Blair quickly moves away and closes the locker. then sits down. Chuck sits down also.)  
C: Look Blair, I think we should try and atleast be friends, It's just weird us like this  
B: Yeah i know, we can get back to how it was before can't we?  
C: Sure we can  
B: Okay... (pause)  
C: How are you and Lucas?  
B: (she looks shocked at his question)  
C: Your right this is to weird... Lets watch a movie?  
B: Lets (smiles nervously, then both put their headphones on)

(7 Hours later)

Blair and Chuck has just waken up.

B: So what are you planning for this trip?  
C: I'm not sure...My Dad encouraged me to have fun and "enjoy" myself  
B: Wait, He's encouraging you to be...You?  
C: Yeah  
B: Why?  
C: He says it's the last time I can because when we come back he doesn't want me doing anything "Chuck Bass" realated  
B: Business?  
C: Yeah, he think's I'll ruin it  
B: He should have more faith in you  
C: Tell him that...  
B: He should, Your not that bad (smiles)  
C: Thanks  
B: Hey, Did we just have a convosation?  
C: (shocked) Yeah we did.  
B: see we can be friends  
C: Yeah I guess we can (looks disapointed)

GG: What's this B and C are friends? So from friends, to lovers, to enemies, to friends again, Haven't we seen this before? Are C and B retracing their steps, if they are get ready for the fireworks...

(After landing, the students are at their hotel)

Serena and Blair are unpacking.

B: I have to say, It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be  
S: See...  
B: Yeah, you were right S, I can be friends with Chuck (Blair's cellphone rings, Serena answers it)  
S: Hello Blair's phone, Oh Hi Lucas (Blair turns around), Yes she's here (Serena gives Blair the phone.)  
B: Hey Lucas, Yes everything's fine, Fight was great, Serena and I are just unpacking, we're going out for Ice Cream later, Yes, No, So when are you coming out here? Oh great I can't wait to see you, Allright, Bye (Blair hangs up)  
S: Ohh love's young dream  
B: (giggles)  
S: I'm gonna go see Dan for a while, you mind?  
B: No you go,

Serena exits.  
Chuck enters as Serena is leaving.

B: Oh hey  
C: Hey. I've got something for you  
B: Really? What?  
C: Come outside

Chuck and Blair go outside onto balcony of Blair and Serena's bedroom.

B: It's beautiful  
C: (looks at Blair) Yes it is  
B: (doesn't realize that Chuck is refering to her, Chuck hands Blair a box) What's this?  
C: Your birthday...  
B: My birthday was months ago?  
C: I know, but you know we had that fight and I didn't get you anything, well I'm making up for it  
B: (smiles and takes the box and opens it. Inside there is a silver plated bracelet, with an an ingraved date on the side, "11/15/07") Oh my God, It's beautiul, Thank you so much, That's really nice of you (she sees the date) Oh what's the numbers? (looks at the numbers and sees that it is the first time she and Chuck got together) Oh No, No, No, No, Chuck...  
C: I thought I could do this but I can't, I let you go  
B: Oh no, You can't do this  
C: Trust me, I've tried, Do you know how many women I had to sleep with to try and get over you, and it's didn't even work  
B: It's what every girl wants to hear  
C: That's not important, I just want you  
B: Please don't do this  
C: (takes the bracelet and puts it on Blair's wrist as he does he goes to put cross his hand over hers and kisses her on the neck)

L: (From the outside of the hotel) Blair!!  
B: (moves away from Chuck) LUCAS?! What? What are you doing here?  
L: I came back early, I didn't want to miss this trip with you (Chuck looks annoyed) Chuck?!  
C: Lucas...  
B: (looks nervous) Well come up here

Lucas enters and gets to Blair's room and enters.  
Blair runs to him and kisses him. Chuck looks away.  
Lucas sees the bracelet.

L: Nice bracelet, (sees the date) What's the date?  
B: (Looks at Chuck) It's...It's...It's the date my grandma died, Yeah very sad.  
C: Well I'll be leaving  
L: (continues to kiss Blair) Yeah bye then

Chuck exits.

L: Hey I saw a champagne menu downstairs, shall I get us some?  
B: Can't room service do it? I want you to stay here  
L: No, (moves away) you get dressed and I'll get some champagne  
B: Okay (Blair kisses Lucas just before he exits)

Chuck is walking down the corridor.  
Lucas walks up behind him.

L: Oi, Bass!  
C: (Looks annoyed and turns around) Me?  
L: Yeah, You (Pulls on his tie and pushes him against the wall)  
C: Hey, easy  
L: Is that what you think Blair is? Easy?  
C: No, Oppersite actually  
L: Well what was going on up there, before I got here?  
C: Nothing  
L: I saw you two, you we're up to something  
C: Then you're seeing things, nothing happened  
L: Maybe, But what worries me is what was about to, I don't share my women  
C: You know there's a reason why your so quick to believe all this. (sarcasm)You got problems? You know...Mecanical issues... (grins)  
L: I'm this close to knocking your lights out  
C: Do it then, Blair will love that (Lucas lets him go and begins to walk away)

C: Hey, man it's not my fault you can't satisfy my..oh your woman (Lucas looks angry and turns around and punches Chuck)  
L: Stay away from Blair. She's over you  
C: (trying to stop the blood from his nose) You sure about that? Ask her what the bracelet really was?

(Lucas looks confused and walks past Chuck to get the champagne, Chuck gets up and walks back to his room)

GG: OMFG! Spotted. C and L packing punches in the corridor, Over a certain B maybe? Watch out L, this is Chuck Bass your dealing with, and Chuck Bass knows nothing better than revenge...I'm sticking around...This vacation just got interesting. You know you love me. xoxo Gossip Girl.

TO BE CONTINUED....

_**Thanks for reading, Please review, thanks**_


	4. As You Liked It

GG: Buon Giorno, That's Good Morning to you. Rise and Shine Upper East Siders, We're in Rome and the fun's just beginning. With Lucas and Chuck on the same trip, in the same hotel, on the same floor and after the same girl...Somethings gotta give, and I'll be watching...

At Breakfast the next morning.  
The bottom of Chuck's nose is swallen after Lucas's punch.  
Nate and Chuck are sitting at one table. Serena and Dan join them.

S: (Sees his nose) God Chuck. What happened to you?  
C: I had a breif enounter with Blair's boy toy  
S: Lucas did that?  
N: (Chewing breakfast) You should hear why?  
S: Why?  
C: He thinks that Blair and I are not over  
S: That's stupid, Why would he think that?  
C:(knowing why) I have no idea

Blair and Lucas enter and are flirting then go to sit on their own table.

L: So are we planning on anywhere special today?  
B: Well Serena and I were planning on going shopping, you know when in rome. But we can do something later,  
L: So your not interested in going to the leaning tower of pisa  
B: Ofcourse,  
L: We can go later then  
B: Great (smiles), Oh but what are you going to do this morning?  
L: (Looks towards Chuck) Oh I'm sure I'll keep myself amused

(Later in the Morning)

Serena and Blair have just got in a car to go shopping.  
Lucas is waving them off.  
Chuck comes up behind him and waves also to annoy Lucas.

L: How's your nose?  
C: How's your girlfriend?  
L: Great. (Whispers to Chuck) She was amazing last night (trying to provoke Chuck)  
C: (Trying to look not bothered) Really?  
L: Yeah, You know she does that thing when she purrs in your ear. She's just increadable...  
C: (Looks bored)  
L: You know what Bass, I think all she ever needed was a real man, you were never enough for her.  
C: You don't know anything about me and Blair  
L: I know enough to know how many times she was hurt by you  
C: She didn't say that...  
L: No...Ever heard of Gossip Girl, Your quite a talking point on there  
C: (grins sarcastically then walks off)  
L: Oh Chuck  
C: (turns around)  
L: Blair asked me to give you this (takes out the bracelet Chuck gave to Blair and drops it in Chuck's hand) Blair and I don't have secrets, we're for good. Get used to it.  
C: (Lucas walks off laughing to himself. Chuck looks very hurt then throws the bracelet into the fountain.)

(In the towns shopping centre)  
Blair and Serena are walking in the mall with lots of bags.

S: So what happened with you and Lucas last night?  
B: Oh you know me S, I don't kiss and tell  
S: I know you and you did more than that  
B: (smiles) What can I say? He's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time  
S: I'm happy for you B, It's great seeing you happy  
B: I know, I'm happy for me too  
S: So you and Lucas are loved up. What was that with Chuck last night?  
B: Nothing, He was just mocking me as usual  
S: (Not convinced) Really?  
B: Yes, I don't know what to tell you...  
S: Okay, Where next?  
B+S: Tiffany's (Both giggle)

(Later at the Hotel)  
Blair and Serena have returned from shopping, Blair is getting ready for her night out with Lucas to the Leaning tower of Pisa.  
Blair is finishing getting dressed.

B: How do I look?  
S: (smiles) Oh you look lovely B?  
B: (shurgs) True. But I don't know pearls or diamonds?  
S: Oh diamonds  
B: Yeah, (Puts the diamond necklace on)  
S: Okay then have a good time  
B: (Serena hugs Blair) Bye  
S: Chow

GG: Spotted. B looking glamorous as always, out for an evening with Lucas no doubt, Ouch C. Gotta hurt, Blair looking drop dead gorgeous but it's not for you...

Blair exits and walks down the corridor.  
Chuck pulls Blairs arm.

B: Hey! What are you doing (Chuck pulls Blair into his room) How dare you maul me like that?!  
C: (Closes the room door) I just need to talk to you  
B: Well I have a... Oh My God what happened to your nose?  
C: Nothing  
B: Honestly! We've been here 24 hours and your already getting into fights, Well your certainly taking your father's advice. Which jealous boyfriend was it this time?  
C: (Looks down and mumbles) Yours  
B: What?!  
C: (Looks at Blair) Yours  
B: Lucas! He did that? I don't think so  
C: Blair, I've the guy dozen times, I think I know what he looks like.  
B: Well he must of had reason  
C: Yes, Yeah he did  
B: Which was?  
C: Not important  
B: It is to me?  
C: I just said...  
B: (looks unamused) What Chuck?  
C: I just asked did he have any problems satisfing....my woman.  
B: (Shocked) WHAT! Your... No! No! No! No! I'm not your woman, And for your information Lucas and I have a wonderful sex life.  
C: Is that what you tell yourself? When your with him, and your really thinking of me  
B: Ughh! You are way into your own ego!  
C: Yes I am and you love it.  
B: I do not, I hate it and I hate you  
C: Why everytime I hear that, I see the oppercite on your face  
B: (Looks away) Look please, I'm happy you told me to go be happy remember  
C: I know, and I was stupid, I shouldn't of done that  
B: Well it's too late now  
C: It's never too late for us Blair  
B: (Chuck moves Blair's hair away from her face and moves his face closer to hers) Please, Don't you I can't...  
C: Just tell me to stop (Chuck kisses Blair)  
B: (Moves away) No, No Chuck  
C: Come on Blair you know you want this  
B: (Tears in her and his eyes) I'm leaving  
C: No Blair  
B: (Walks towards the door)  
C: Why did you give him the bracelet?  
B: (Looks confused but still answers) Because I didn't want to be reminded of...that day  
C: Why not?  
B: Because It's just a deja vu of last year, my birthday it was the beginning of us and we all know how that ended  
C: But this is diffrent...  
B: It's not...Isn't it weird though when I'm with someone else, You just happen to want me, and when I'm not and I am with you, you don't care. I'm not being your hobby anymore  
C: But...I...  
B: Don't do this Chuck, Don't say it  
C: I... (Blair leaves, Chuck looks disapointed)

Blair walks down the corridor in tears but then sees Lucas and smiles and whipes the tears away.

L: Hey you ready?  
B: Yeah, lets go  
L: Are you okay sweetie?  
B: Fine, Lets go

Lucas and Blair get into the car and drive off.  
Chuck is on the balcony with a glass of whisky watching Blair leave.

(At a resteraunt in the town)  
Lucas is eating his pasta.  
Blair is just playing around with hers, moving it around the plate but not eating it. She then rubbs her wrists.)

L: (Stuffing his face with Pasta) Oh this is delisious, Hows yours?  
B: (Looks down) MmmHmm  
L: You haven't touched it  
B: (Looks Up) What?  
L: Your pasta?  
B: Oh I'm not that hungry  
L: What's wrong?  
B: (pause) Where's my bracelet?  
L: What?  
B: The one I had yesterday with the date on it  
L: I don't know, Why do you ask?  
B: Because Chuck told me you gave it to him  
L: Chuck?! Why would I give it to him?  
B: Oh I don't know the same reason you punched him. Didn't tell about that either did you?  
L: He wasn't worth it, He's just a waste of space Blair  
B: No he's not  
L: Not what you used to say, But not now obviously...  
B: I just want to know why you took it?  
L: Fine, I knew he gave it to you, I didn't want him ruining what we have  
B: (Gets up and throws her napkin on the table) You've done a good enough job of that yourself (Walks away and exits)  
L: Blair! BLAIR!!! (Looks angry)

(Back at the Hotel)  
In Chuck's Room.  
Chuck pulls his tie out and looks angry at himself in the mirror.  
(Knock at the door)

C: (Answers the door, Blair is standing there) Blair?  
B: Did you mean...that...eariler? What you were going to say?  
C: You know I did  
B: But I don't...  
C: Blair...(smiles) I love you  
B: (smiles, then holds up her wrist with the bracelet on it, she found it in the fountain)...I love you  
C: (takes Blair hand and kisses it, then leads her into the room)  
B: (Blair kicks the door closed with her foot)

GG: Well there's a new one, NOT! Chuck winning the over the girl. We told you L, Chuck Bass doesn't do second best. And now that B has left the her prince Charming for her Royal King...Will there be a happy ever after? Well when in Rome...You know you love me. xoxo Gossip Girl

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Natural Born Lovers

GG: Hey Upper East Siders, Yes we're back, Our trip is over. It's sad to leave, Rome had it's scandals but There's no place like home for scandals and I'll choose Manhattan everytime...

(On the plane journey home)

Chuck and Blair and laughing, joking, chatting and just having fun on the plane.  
They are playing a game with playing cards.  
Blair has just won the game.

B: Yes! I win...again!  
C: No. You cheated  
B: No, I'm just better than you  
C: Oh really? (Chuck reaches over to Blair and begins to tickle her, Blair laughs histerically)  
B: Stop, Chuck...Stop...Your killing me  
C: (Stops and holds her, then they both kiss)

Serena is looking back at them and smiles.

S: Oh, they're such a cute couple  
D: Yeah Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf now that truly is a match made in heaven...or hell  
S: Hey that's my best friend your talking about  
D: Okay, I'm sorry...But Chuck and Blair...  
S: (Gives him evil stares) I thought you were working on your judgemental issues...  
D: I am, I'm doing my very best  
S: Good, Cos these are my friends, I kind of want you to get on with them  
D: Serena you can't put us together, we're not compatibe, as I remember Chuck Bass refered to me as (does quotation marks) "Brooklyn Trash" (closes quotation marks)  
S: Okay, If I tell them to try, will you?  
D: Sure, You know I'm willing to make the effort...I'll give it 80%, that's the best I can do  
S: Thank you (Serena kisses Dan)  
D: Okay, I'll give it a 110%  
S: (Smiles and kisses him again)

(At the Airport, Backage Pick Up)

Blair is stuggling trying to pick her bag up. Chuck runs to help her.

C: Hey, let me help you...  
B: Oh thanks sweetie (Chuck takes the case and puts it on the trolley, Blair and Chuck start making out)  
S: Oh get a room...  
D: And by room we mean at home and nowhere around this airport  
B: (Chuck and Blair stop kissing) Oh I don't know, there has been odder places...  
D: Oh suddenly to much information, Gag reflexes mulitplying  
B: Ohh don't worry Humphrey I've got pleanty more where they came from  
D: Ohh, I'm so leaving (Dan walks off, Blair and Chuck laugh)

(Blair and Serena walk off, Nate join Chuck)

N: So you and Blair, Back on?  
C: Yeah, and that's it this time, We're done now  
N: Well I'm happy for you man  
C: You are? I thought you'd be pissed  
N: Why? Me and Blair, That's acient history, You two make more sense than me and her ever did  
C: Thanks man, So what up with you and punky brewster?  
N: Vanessa. Her names Vanessa and God knows, She hasn't replied to any of my calls  
C: Take my advice, Stick to what you know, and that's Upper East, Lets face it worked for me

(Blair looks back and smiles and Chuck, Chuck smiles back)

B: Ohh S, I'm so happy  
S: It's just great to see you happy, But what happened to Lucas?  
B: Oh I don't know, After we had that fight, I guess he got the jet back home, But I don't think we'll be seeing eachother again...But I don't care...I have what I want  
S: And you always get what you want in the end don't you B  
B: It's true (both giggle)  
S: So do you want a ride back or are you going with Chuck?  
B: I think I'll go with Chuck, You don't mind do you S?  
S: No, not at all, You two need some time together  
B: Oh we wont today, Mom called earlier she's got some "big news"  
S: Really?  
B: Oh don't worry, She's probably just had another eye lift or botox  
S: (grins)

(Later at the Waldorf Appartment)  
Chuck's limo is pulling up outside.  
(Inside the Limo, Chuck and Blair are kissing)

B: Chuck, I've got to go  
C: I know (He continues to kiss her)  
B: My Mom's waiting...  
C:Do you have too?  
B: Yes..I'll call you later (Blair gets out of the limo) Bye  
C: (smiles)

Blair walks towards the appartment building with her cases.  
Chuck steps out of the limo.  
Eleanor is looking out the window.

C: Blair...  
B: (Blair cloes her eyes and looks realved that Chuck has called her back, then turns around) Yes...  
C: (Walks towards her and kisses her, Eleanor looks shocked and angry) Bye (Goes back into the limo)  
B: Bye (smiles broadly, then enters the appartment)

GG: Spotted. Blair and Chuck making out outside the Waldorf Appartment. They certainly didn't waste anytime... Looks like Chuck really can change but for how long...

(In the Appartment)

Dorota is waiting to welcome Blair.  
B: Dorota!  
D: Miss Blair

Dorota goes to hug Blair but Blair rushes into the Appartment.

B: Mom... Mom...  
E: (Comes out of the kitchen) Blair sweetie... (Eleanor hugs Blair) How was your trip?  
B: Wonderful...It was just perfect...But what's this news?

(A Man walks in half naked from bedroom- His name is Ross Young, Blair looks shocked)

R: Honey...Where's that....? Oh hello...  
B: (smiles nervously)  
E: Blair this is my...my....This is Ross Young  
B: He's that alright, (mumbles) Who is he?  
E: Blair this is my new friend...  
B: (Ross puts on a shirt) Hi...What happened to Cyrus?  
E: (avoiding the question) Ross is an actor you know...  
B: No I didn't know...So Ross how old are you?  
E: Blair!!  
R: No it's okay, I'm 36  
B: Wow, Here that mother...36!  
E: Yes, I know Blair  
B: So what happened to Cyrus?  
R: I think you should tell her Eleanor...  
E: We had a fight, In Milan...It's just over okay?  
B: (speechless)  
E: Anyway Ross...He has a daughter  
B: Really...  
R: Yes, She's not much older than you Blair, She's 18  
B: Yeah great...So was this your news mother? That a week after you supposably break up with Cyrus you get yourself a toyboy  
E: Stop being so unfair Blair  
B: Ughh...  
R: Well Pumpkin will be here later...  
B: Pumpkin...  
E: Pumpkin is his nickname for his daughter...Maybe you two could become friends  
B: If you say so mother...Well this has been a very eventful week for me, So Dorota is going to unpack and I'm going out later  
E: (Blair goes upstairs) You are not. For once you will stay here we're having a nice family meal.  
B: Then why is Ross staying?  
E: Get out of my sight  
B: It's only been 7 days Mom, And you've already got someone new, they have word for that...

Blair goes up the stairs.

E: Oh and Blair, Hows Lucas?  
B: I don't know, and don't care...  
E: Yes he told me your story in Rome  
R: Should I leave you two  
B: Yes!  
E: No you stay Ross,  
B: Lucas spoke to you...  
E: Yes poor boy was distraught, He told me everything, At least it was 7 days with me Blair, What was it with you seven minutes? Your a disgrace to this family...  
B: Well the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree then does it... Like mother like daughter. Ughh. (Blair goes to her room)

(In Blair's room)  
Blair's eyes well-up with tears, she rubs them away quickly. She then sees she has a message on her phone from Chuck.

_**"Can't wait to see you, I'll pick you up at 7. Love you x**_

Blair smiles and giggles to herself, that she is happy.

E: (from downstairs) Blair! Ross's daughter is here, Come down here...  
B: (looks annoyd and rolls her eyes) Fine!

Blair comes down the stairs.

E: Clean your face Blair, your a mess  
B: (Clears her eyes)

Ross is in the elevator and pulls the arm of his daughter out of the elevator.

B: Oh My 'effin God!! (Shocked expression)  
R: This is my daugher......Vanessa  
V: Blair!?  
B: Vanessa? (Looks shocked)

GG: OH...MY...GOD...B's Mom is dating V's Dad, This really is a clash of worlds, Just think B, She could be your new sister. Do I hear high pitched screams of a Queen B? Don't worry B you've still got Chuck, For now...You know you love me. xoxo Gossip Girl

TO BE CONTINUED....

A/N: Please,please review!!!! =)


	6. We Aren't Family

GG: Ohh parents, Everyone's gotta love their parents, Sweet parents. Right Blair? -No. Mom dating V'd Dad, Not the step family you had in mind B. Could V be working her way onto the A-list?

At the Waldorf Appartment.  
Ross and Eleanor are sitting on the couch cuddling and laughing.  
Vanessa and Blair are standing behind them looking very angry and unpleased.

B: I do not believe this?  
V: You think I do?  
B: I can't have my Mom dating your Dad  
V: Wow, for the first time I'm actually agreeing with you  
B: I'd of taken Cyrus anyday over this...  
V: How are we going to do this?  
B: I don't know, But I will do it, I don't want you as my step sister  
V: Feeling's mutual. (voice gets louder) Dad! Can we go now?

R: Oh but you and Blair are getting on so well.  
V: (grins) Oh I wouldn't go that far...  
B: (smiles) Neither would I  
V: Dad, Lets go...  
R: Alright Sweetie, Okay, I'll call you tomorrow (kisses Eleanor goodbye)  
E: Alright honey, Bye  
R: Bye  
E: (Ross and Vanessa walk towards the elvator) Bye Vanessa  
V: Bye Mrs Waldorf (Ross and Vanessa leave)  
B: Mother, Honestly...  
E: Oh don't start Blair  
B: You can't date him...  
E: Why ever not? What's wrong with him?  
B: What's right with him?  
E: (hmph)  
B: Mom, Please I'm asking you don't date him  
E: You've said that over and over to me over the years and I think it's about time I do something I want, Not what you want  
B: (looks annoyed)

Chuck enters the appartment from the elevator.

C: Hello...  
B: (smiles) Hey  
E: Charles...  
C: Mrs Waldorf, How are you?  
E: Great, But I'm sure Blair will fill you in  
B: Lets go

Blair and Chuck leave and enter the elevator.

C: What was punky brewster doing leaving here?  
B: Well her Dad is dating my Mom  
C: (bursts out laughing)  
B: This isn't funny! I need to sort this out.  
C: How you gonna do that?  
B: Ohh I don't know, But I don't wanna talk about that tonight, I just wanna have fun  
C: we can do fun...

Blair smiles and they both exit the elevator.

The Next day at school.  
Serena and Blair are sitting on the steps talking.

S: So I read on Gossip Girl, You and Vaness could become family  
B: Don't even put those two words together  
S: (Smiles) Oh come on atleast your Mom's happy right?  
B: Oh yeah, Mom Happy, So everyone's happy exept me, So if I'm not happy, Chuck isn't happy and if Chuck's not happy, The whole Van der Bass family wont be happy, which includes you, So you agree with me on this.  
S: Absolutly. (smiles)  
B: Great well...Help me come up with a plan to get of him  
S: Hey no no no,  
B: Come on Serena  
S: Oh Okay I got one! (Blair looks enthusiastic) Throw headband at Ross. (smiles)  
B: (Sarcastic) Ha Ha.  
S: I'm sorry B. Why don't you ask Chuck?  
B: I did, But he couldn't think of anything...right  
S: (joking) Well you know if all fails you could always plant drugs on him  
B: (Looks enthusiastic and looks at Serena)  
S: No Blair. That's wrong, You can't do that  
B: Hey you said it not me  
S: As a joke, You can't do that  
B: Why not?  
S: Because you can't Blair...Where would you get it from?  
B: You forget who my boyfriend is...

School bell rings.

S: (Serena stands up) I gotta get to class, But Blair don't do it...  
B: If you say so...

Serena walks away, leaving Blair looking pleased with the idea.

GG: Spotted. S and B on the school steps. Discussing family matters B. Oh don't be shy let us all know...After all we all want to know what's going on inside that pretty head of yours...

Later in the day at the Van der Bass Appartment, In Chuck's room.  
Blair and Chuck are making out.

B: Chuck..  
C: MmmHmm (carries on kissing her)  
B: I need you to do something  
C: (stops and looks intreaged) name it? It's done  
B: (smiles) It's about my Mom and ughh Ross, I need to end it and you can help me  
C: What do you need?  
B: (grins)

Blair begins to explain the plan to Chuck.  
Chuck nods along.

B: So...  
C: Little bitchy don't you think?  
B: It's what I do best.  
C: Don't I know it...  
B: (smiles) You'll do it  
C: For you, Always

They both continue to make out.  
(Later at the Waldorf Appartment, Ross and Eleanor are in the kitchen talking. Blair joins them having put the drugs into Ross' coat pocket. Eleanor and Ross are laughing and talking.)

B: Hello..  
E: Oh Blair  
R: Hey Blair, How are you today?  
B: I'm good,  
R: Great, Well sweetie I'll get my coat then we can leave.  
B: Oh don't worry, I'll fetch it. (Blair goes and gets the coat and hands it to Ross)  
R: Thanks Blair

Ross puts the coat on and while he does the bag of drugs falls out of the pocket.

E: Oh whats that? (Eleanor picks up the bag) What's this?  
R: I have no idea, Eleanor I don't know, their not mine  
E: (looks shocked) Well whose are they?  
B: Yes whose?  
R: I don't know, But their not mine  
E: Then why are they in your coat!  
R: I don't know!  
E: You liar. (shouting) Just get out! Get out!!!  
B: Go on go!  
R: Eleanor...  
E: GO!!!

Ross leaves.

B: Mom, I'm sorry  
E: (Eleanor is crying, Blair hugs her, Blair looks realeved)

(Later in the evening)  
Blair is her room talking lying on the bed.  
Vanessa enters.

V: What the hell do you think your doing?  
B: How did you get in here  
V: Doesn't matter. Why did you do it?  
B: What?  
V: Planting drugs on my father!  
B: Ohh, Get over it, You told me to fix it and I did, No more step siblings WooHoo!  
V: I can't believe you did that  
B: Listen, I don't want my Mom dating or even marrying a loser like your father  
V: Oh don't pretend this is about my Dad, Because lets face it Blair this was about you! And what Blair wants, Blair gets right? You can't ruin people's lives because your Blair Waldorf!  
B: (gets up to face Vanessa) I think I can  
V: Your not getting away with this  
B: I think I just did  
V: I'll bring you down Blair  
B: With what? (grins)  
V: I'll get you back for this  
B: I'm so scared...

Vanessa leaves.  
Blair grins and giggles to herself.

GG: V vowing vengance on Blair. Can V really take down the Queen B? There's only one way to find out, Bitch Fight, But we all know who's going to come out of that fight alive... She's not Queen B for nothing. You know you love me. xoxo Gossip Girl.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: The Next ep will be based around Bart's death, He is killed so the next one is defo back to a B/C ep. :D


	7. Empire Of The Son

GG: The Bass is dead, Long live Junior Bass. Yes, Our condolances go out to you Chuck. We hope your doing fine. But look on the bright side C, Your about to become the richest teen in New York City...It's not all bad.

At the Van der Bass Appartment.  
Chuck is in his room, sitting on the window sil.  
Blair enters.

B: Chuck? Sweetie  
C: (doesn't reply)  
B: How are you?  
C: (No reply)  
B: Okay, You just stay there, and I'll be here, When your ready to talk (Blair sits down)

(Silence for the next few minutes)

B: Are you talking...At the funeral?  
C: What's there to say? (continues to stare out the window)  
B: The good times  
C: There were no good times, The day I was born he hated me  
B: That's not true  
C: He'd lost something he loved and gained something he hated  
B: Your father didn't hate you  
C: Tell you that did he?  
B: No, But every parent loves their children  
C: (smirks)  
B: Come on Chuck, You've got to get dressed at least  
C: Fine (Chuck steps down from the window sil too face Blair)  
B: If you ever need me, I'm here  
C: I know  
B: (Blair smiles) I'll just wait outside (Blair leaves, while Chuck gets dressed)

In the Living Room.  
Serena enters.

S: Hey, Your here... (Serena hugs Blair) How is he?  
B: He's just...numb, Hasn't he talked to you  
S: No, He's just been in his room all night  
B: That can't be good for him, he needs to talk about this  
S: I know, but Chuck's not one for expressing his feelings  
B: He will to me, I'll just give him some time, But how's your Mom?  
S: She's fine, I think she's dealing with it well, but she's also one for not showing her feelings  
B: She's be okay, Your Mom's tough, Chuck...  
S: If he's got you B, He'll be fine

Chuck comes out of the bedroom not looking very tidy.

B: Oh Chuck let me fix that for you (Blair tries to fix Chuck's tie)  
C: (stops her) It's fine! Well are we going or not?  
B: Yeah lets go

Goes to hold his arm but he walks off before she can, Serena holds Blair's arm and they all leave the appartment.

(At the funeral)

Reverand Shore is talking.

RS: And now Mr Bass's son Charles will say a few words...

Reverand sits down.

B: Chuck? Go on...

Blair pushes Chuck up to the front of the church.

C: I didn't really want to say anything. My Dad was one who went after what he wanted, and he would usually sucssed, He was also a man who faught for what he loved, and what he loved was Lily Van der Woodsen, But it's a shame, She didn't feel the same way. (People begin to talk. Blair looks shocked) While my father was living his last breath. You were with another man, and that didn't surprise me. But lets face it you were only in it for the money were you Lily, and you (looks as Bart Business friends) Don't act like you care, Now that my father's dead, you think you can take over the company,

Blair leans fowards.

B: (whispers) Chuck! Stop it  
C: Well back to my father, the bastard, I really don't understand why your all here, He wasn't a good father, He didn't care, the last words he said to me were "You dissapoint me",

Blair gets tears in her eyes, because she is upset at Chuck's breakdown.

C: That's all I was a dissapointment, Not quite good enough. Well your dead now Dad, And your probably still dissapointed in me, but don't worry father, I'll carry on to disgrace you, and I hope your looking up from hell, So I can just prove you right.  
B: (Stands up) Chuck...Please stop  
C: So when we get back to the appartment lets all raise our glasses to Bart!

Chuck looks around the church at the shocked faces, then rushes out.

B: Chuck!

Blair is about to run after him.  
Eleanor pulls her arm to sit down and whispers to Blair.

E: Sit down Blair  
B: I need to after him  
E: He's beyond help, He really is a peice of work  
B: Yeah well, He's my peice of work

Blair runs out of the church.

RS: Right, Shall we continue? (Looks at Lily)

Lily nods.

(Outside the church)

Chuck is hiding behind a wall and listens to Blair.

B: Chuck?! Chuck...Please...You need someone, And I'm here for you. (Waits for a response) Fine! Be stubborn, (waits for another response) Ughh.

Blair goes back into the church.  
Chuck walks away from the church.

GG: Spotted. Chuck losing the plot, What's the matter C? Are you really missing Daddy? But I'm sure all that cash will soften the blow...

(Later back in the Bass Appartment after the funeral)

Chuck is on the couch drinking from a bottle of champagne.  
Lily goes to sit by him. Blair is listening behind the couch.

L: Charles, I know your upset but was that outburst nesessary?  
C: You have no idea how upset I am  
L: I'm in the same boat here, I lost a husband  
C: No you lost a free bank  
L: That's untrue, I loved your father  
C: Past tense, You loved him  
L: Look Charles, We're here to remember your father and it would be nice if you behaved  
C: I didn't when he was alive why should I when he's dead?  
L: Don't you want to prove him wrong?  
C: No, I'm beyond caring, and I know you don't so stop pretending  
L: I'm not Charles, I'm still here for you  
C: I don't care, as far as I'm concerned your just another one of my Dad's whores

Lily slaps Chuck.  
The room goes silent.

L: Charles, I'm sorry  
C: You are nothing to me

Chuck goes upstairs and Blair follows him.  
Blair pushes Chuck into the bedroom.  
Chuck walks over to the window.  
Blair closes the door.

B: What was that?  
C: I sudden outburst of my emotions, I thought that's what you wanted?  
B: I wanted you to express how you were feeling, Not Insult half the Upper East Side  
C: They deserve it  
B: Will you stop acting like this, and Lily's been amazing to you and your treating her like that  
C: What does it matter to you?  
B: (sarcasm) Umm. Well I don't know, I'm your girlfriend  
C: Maybe that's the problem  
B: What?  
C: I can't do it Blair,  
B: Do what?  
C: You and Me  
B: That's just your dad's death talking, I know your upset, and I know your going to need time to get back to yourself but I'm willing to wait  
C: I don't want you too, You deserve better  
B: I don't want better  
C: Blair...  
B: (Angry) No! I can't believe your saying this...After everything! I thought we were good  
C: I want you...  
B: (intuerupts him) Then what's the problem

Chuck Looks very upset and takes Blair's hand to sit on the bed.

C: I can't be fair to you while I'm like this,I need to greive and God knows how long that will take, But I need you to do this, Because I can't ask you to wait  
B: (silence and tears start to well-up in her eyes)  
C: Blair?  
B: I don't want us to end  
C: It's not the end, it's just a....a break  
B: A break?  
C: I need to get over this, And I just need to do it alone  
B: You want to be alone?  
C: Just until I'm ready  
B: Then I guess, that's what we're doing

Blair gets up but Chuck stops her from leaving.

C: Look I'm not saying never, Just not now. In the future...  
B: I suppose there could be some pleasure in that, we have hope

Chuck and Blair kiss.

B: What are you going to do?  
C: I don't know, But...You get on with your life

Chuck leaves the room.

Blair looks at herself in the mirror to whipe away the tears.

B: How can I do that without you?

GG: So Blair and Chuck are over before it even got a chance to get going, So with Chuck going away to "greive", and we all know what that means, and B moving on, can she survive without C? We'll find out soon, You know you love me. xoxo Gossip Girl.

TO BE CONTINUED....

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since an update!! I've just been really busy!! Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!! Reviews are LOVED!!! Next 3 or 4 chapters will be up today as well!!


	8. Just Missing

GG: Hey Upper East Siders, So things have been a little quiet here over the last few weeks, and Gossip Girl is not happy, What happened to scandal? I can't believe I'm saying this but it looks like Gossip Girl is...Bored!

In Class at Constance.  
The teacher is giving a leacture.  
Blair is sitting by Serena and is looking bored and is not paying attention, because her mind is on other things. (Chuck)

T: (Teacher) And so If you all open your text books to page 19, Which will focus on our creative writing techniques. So your work for this course will be to write a paper titled "upstaged", what the paper includes is up to you but it must be creative. Right now so...(Sees Blair isn't listening) Miss Waldorf?  
B: (Ignores her)  
T: Blair Waldorf! (raises her voice) Miss Waldorf!  
B: Oh sorry  
T: Something on your mind Miss Waldorf  
B: (still not looking up from the table) No  
T: Miss Waldorf?  
B: I'm fine, (looks up)  
T: So I would like this paper to be in by Friday, No exeptions and we might just hear a few out loud

(Bell Rings)

Serena and Blair pack their books and exit the class.

S: B? What's wrong?  
B: Nothing  
S: B?  
B: Nothing, Honestly Serena I'm fine, Sure I have no idea where my boy... (remembers they are not together)... Where...(stops to think) Where Chuck is? But..He'll turn up soon right?  
S: Sure he will, Don't worry this is what Chuck does, He'll be back soon B  
B: Your sure, If he calls you'll let me know wont you?  
S: Ofcourse I will  
B: Sorry if I'm being a little tense but I just need to know that he's okay, then I'll relax  
S: Well if we hear from him, I'll let you know but don't get your hopes up, I don't think we're going to be his first port of call  
B: (anxious) I just worry about him, He's just lost his father, He's not in his right mind and God knows what he might do  
S: Hey, Blair it'll okay

Serena hugs Blair.

S: Okay?  
B: Yeah, Your right I need to relax how about a girly night tonight me and you? I just really need to have some fun  
S: See, there's my B, Sure we'll go out just like old times  
B: (smiles) That sounds great S

They both smile and exit the classroom.

(In Brooklyn, At the Humphrey Gallery)

Vanessa and Dan are in the cafe talking.

V: So what's happening with you and Serena?  
D: Oh I don't know, I don't seem to see her much these days, She's busy with Blair  
V: (anger) Oh Blair...  
D: Yeah, I know she's her best friend, But It's like there is no us anymore  
V: Well why don't you tell her, to spend less time babysitting Blair and more time on your relashionship  
D: (pause)  
V: It's about time Blair Waldorf learn't she can't just stamp on other people, I mean look how many times has she stomped on Serena and Serena always forgives her  
D: That's what friends do, and why do you suddenly hate Blair Waldorf?  
V: I just...I hate what she is,  
D: (looks confused) Okay...But I can't be that hard, Serena says she's going through a lot with this Chuck thing...  
V: (looks pleased) Oh Chuck...  
D: What?  
V: Nothing, But she doesn't know where he is?  
D: No, and she'd do anything to find out  
V: Maybe I could help... (looks amused)

GG: Lastest on Chuck Bass. Missing in action. He's gone AWOL. And no one seems to know where he is? But this is New York, Someone must know something...

(At the Waldorf Apartment)

Eleanor is downstairs with her design team and they are going through some outfits.  
Blair is in her room deciding what to wear for her and Serena's night out.

E: I don't know, Should the pumps go with the trench or not, but I definatly want that strapless mini in the show

(One of Eleanor's assistants is called Greg)

G: Eleanor, which one the blue or the maroon?  
E: Ohhh, Ughh (Shouts to Blair) BLAIR!! Come down here a minute

Blair walks down the stairs.

B: Yes mother  
E: She'll do wont she  
G: Yes, She's the same build, hair colour as the model, So...  
B: What?  
E: I need you to try these both on, so we can see which colour best suits the model  
B: I'm just on my way out  
E: Oh this will only take 10 minutes  
B: Is this...  
E: Oh come on Blair just do me this one favour  
B: (annoyed) Fine

Blair takes both dresses upstairs and puts the blue one on, then walks back downstairs.

E: Ohhh no, that's a bad colour for her, What do you think Greg?  
G: Oh yeah totally wrong for her skin tone  
E: Okay, next one Blair

Blair looks tired and goes back upstairs and changes into the maroon dress, then walks back downstairs.

E: Ohh this one's perfect, That's great  
G: Yah, You look lovely sweetie, Doesn't she Eleanor  
E: Yes, She does...

Blair smiles thinking her mother will give her a compliment.

E: Very nice

Blair looks disapointed with the comment her mother has just said.

E: Okay you can go get changed now

Blair walks back up the stairs and gets changed from the dress and puts it on the bed.

(Half an hour later)

Blair is sitting at her dressing table applying her make-up.  
Eleanor enters.

E: Have you still got that dress Blair?  
B: It's on the bed

Eleanor walks over to the bed and picks up the dress and looks at Blair putting her make-up on, then kneels down behind her.

B: What?  
E: I am proud of you, you know Blair  
B: (looks shocked)  
E: I know I never tell you this Blair, But I should and I know what you've been through with this Chuck business, and I've just taken the break up with Cyrus badly and Ross and... (Blair feels guilty about Ross)...But you really are beautiful and intelligent, and I just wanted you to know, that I'm proud of you  
B: (smiles) Mom...And I'm sorry about Cyrus and Ross and everything I said  
E: Well you are your mothers daughter, and I wouldn't expect anything else

Eleanor kisses Blair on the cheek.

E: Have a good night sweetie  
B: Thanks Mom

Eleanor exits.  
Blair looks happy, then stands up and exits.

(The next morning at the Van der Woodsen Apartment)

Serena and Dan are in the living room making out.  
Blair enters in a robe and looks very tired and hung over.

B: (picks up a cup of coffee) Oh excuse me while I vomit (Dan and Serena stop kissing)  
D: (sarcastically) Don't let us stop you  
B: Ha Ha  
D: So how was your night? Have fun?  
B: Great,  
B: Ughh.  
S: ...And I'm sorry, I know lately I've been busy, and I haven't taken much care of our relashionship...  
D: Don't worry about it, we're good (They kiss again)  
B: (Goes to sit on the couch oppersite them) Well that's lovely, But why are you here?  
S: Well B he is my boyfriend  
D: Oh and speaking of...Where's yours Blair?  
B: (gives him an evil stare)  
S: (mumbles) Dan! Don't go there?  
B: (gets up) Well if you'll excuse me, Not really liking the company

Blair gets up and goes back upstairs.

S: Dan! Why did you say that?  
D: What?  
S: About Chuck  
D: She started it  
S: Oh don't start that again, You two really need to make an effort to get along  
D: Ohh Vanessa was right?  
S: About what?  
D: About Blair, She's not a nice person, that's it  
S: Hey you can't say that, she's my best friend  
D: And Vanessa's mine, and Blair says enough bad things about her, No wonder Chuck's gone  
S: (looks annoyed) stop it  
D: Fine, I'll go, (Dan walks to the door) I was going to tell her something Vanessa knew about Chuck, But you know I don't think I'll bother...  
S: What? What does she know?  
D: I'll call you later (Dan exits)  
S: Dan!

(In Serena's room)

Blair is in bed holding her coffee but has fallen asleep.  
Serena enters.

S: B! Blair! (Serena shakes Blair to wake her up)  
B: What? Oh can't I sleep  
S: No! I think someone knows something about Chuck...  
B: (still tired) Chuck?! What?  
S: Dan just said something  
B: (starts to wake up) What? Who knows?  
S: Dan said Vanessa might know...  
B: Vanessa? What did he say?  
S: Nothing much...Shall I call him back  
B: No, No, I'll go there  
S: Okay, Get dressed and we'll go  
B: Okay, Give me 5 minutes

Blair gets up and starts to get dressed.  
Serena exits.

(An Hour later at the Humphrey House in Brooklyn)

Blair and Serena ring the door bell of the Humphrey house.  
Dan answers, but is about to close the door when he sees Blair.

B: Dan? (Stops the door) Please?  
S: Dan, Please he's been gone for a month, We need to find him...

Dan opens the door and Blair and Serena enter.

GG: B turning to D for help, Things must be bad, and without a word from C for a month, We're starting to worry about our fave bad boy, Will Chuck ever return to the Upper East Side? Or is he starting over, somewhere new, Remember Chuck, Only New York has Me, You know you miss me Chuck. xoxo Gossip Girl.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Because I Said Sorry

GG: Good Morning Upper East Siders, Well it's been a month since we heard from C, And with Blair growing even more worried, Has something bad happened to Bass?

(At the Humphrey House in Brooklyn)

Serena, Blair and Dan are sitting in the living room.

B: So what does Vanessa know?  
D: I have no idea  
B: Stop lying what does she know?  
D: I honestly have no clue  
B: (Get restless) Okay, Come on Serena lets go. Your boyfriend obviously isn't interested in helping me  
D: Look if I knew where Chuck was I'd tell you  
B: (hmph)

Blair exits.

S: Dan, Please tell her what Vanessa knows, Please for me, Chuck isn't just a friend to Blair, She loves him, I know she wont admit it but she really does and this is torture for her, Remember when you couldn't find me and no one would tell you where I was, That's is what Blair's going through...Please just tell her...  
D: I know how I felt, and it wasn't the greatest feeling, But Serena I'm telling you the truth Vanessa didn't say where he was just that she might know

Serena gets up.

S: Dan I believe you but Blair might not...

Serena walks to the door.

D: I'll ask Vanessa  
S: Thank you, Bye

Serena exits.  
(In the hall way of the apartment block)

B: Did he say anything?  
S: He's going to ask Vanessa  
B: Oh Well, I may aswell kiss Chuck goodbye then, She wont tell me anything after...  
S: After what?  
B: You know the Ross business  
S: Ahhh! Well If she wont tell us, Maybe we can find out ourselves  
B: Ughh. (Gives an 'As If' look)  
S: Lets go,

Serena takes Blair's arm and they both exit.

(Later on that same day, At the Humphrey Gallery)

Vanessa is behind the counter serving customers, Dan enters.

V: Oh Hey Dan, What you want Cappuchino or Mocca, Cos I got to tell you Mocca's off, So It's....  
D: (Interupts) What do you know about Chuck?  
V: What?  
D: What you said yesterday  
V: I said a lot of things yesterday  
D: About Chuck, Vanessa don't mess with me, I've just had Blair over, looking like she was going to kill someone if she didn't get what she wanted...  
V: Well that's Blair Waldorf  
D: Vanessa?  
V: Okay, I might know something, But I have no intertion of telling anyone and if I did, Blair would be the last person I'd tell  
D: Fine, Then tell me  
V: What? and let you tell Serena who's best friend just happens to be Blair  
D: Vanessa, Just tell me  
V: Sorry Dan, But you don't know what Blair did to my family, I want this to knock her down so much she never get back up again  
D: (looks worried by Vanessa's comments) What did she do?  
V: Just something that I can never forgive...  
D: Vanessa trust me, I wont tell anyone where he is, What do I owe Blair Waldorf?  
V: (looks like she's coming round) You can't tell anyone,  
D: Of course not, So...  
V: I saw him in Queens, He staying in this hotel, Kingston Plaza. He asked me not to tell anyone, he said he was in enough trouble as it is and he didn't want to drag anyone else down with him... (Dan looks confused)Now do you want coffee or not?

Dan shakes his head then exits.

GG: What's this? Blair's enemy is Dan's BFF and Dan is Serena's boyfriend and Serena is Blair's BFF and Blair's looking for Chuck, Who has been spotted by V, Who is B's enemy? This is confusing...

(At the Humphrey House)

Dan is playing with his phone wondering whether to make a phone call or not, He then opens his phone and calls.

D: Hey, Yeah it's me, Dan. I've got something for you, Just come over. (Hangs Up)

(Time Passes)

Knock at the door. Dan answers, Blair is standing there.

B: You better have something for me Humphrey, I don't come to Brooklyn for nothing  
D: Don't worry I got something

Blair enters. Dan closes the door.

D: Do you want a drink or juice or...  
B: I didn't come here for Humphrey juice, What is it?  
D: Vanessa knows something  
B: About Chuck?  
D: (nods)  
B: Well what?  
D: She said, You did something to her family  
B: Ughh, Not this again  
D: What did you do?  
B: This isn't about me, It's about Chuck, Now what did she say?  
D: She said that she knows where he is, But she's not saying because of what you did to her family, So you tell me, and I'll tell you where Chuck is...  
B: It's not big deal, Her Dad was dating my Mom and I couldn't risk another marrige and with her as my step-sister, So I speeded things along in the break up area  
D: You did something to get rid of him?  
B: (Looks shocked by his lack of knowledge about her) Dan you know me, We plotted against Georgina, Of couse I did something to get rid of him  
D: What?  
B: I might of dropped a bag of white stuff in his coat  
D: (shocked) Drugs?  
B: Yeah!  
D: (still shocked) Oh. My. God! But I can honsetly say, I'm not that surprised  
B: (grins) So...Where's Chuck?

Vanessa burts in.

V: Dan you..(see's Blair) What are you doing here?  
B: Just getting some help

Serena enters.

S: Hey Dan, you haven't seen... (sees Blair) Blair! What? What is going on?

(Dan and Blair talk across eachother)

D: Blair was just passing...  
B: I was just passing...  
S: Wait, What?  
B: I'm a big Dan Humphrey fan, I'm just here to read his latest novel  
S: Blair, I've heard more convincing stories from Chuck when he's high, What is this?  
V: Yeah Dan!  
B: Fine, I came here because (points at Dan) he was going to tell me where Chuck was!  
V: You were going to tell her  
S: Wait, Who knows where Chuck is?

(Across eachother)

V: (Points at Dan) He does.  
B: (Points at Vanessa) She does.  
D: (Points at Vanessa) She does.  
S: and I know nothing... So who wants to explain?  
B: I don't care, Just tell me where Chuck is  
V: Over my dead body!  
B: That can be arranged  
S: Shut up you two! Dan what is going on?  
D: Vanessa hates Blair. Blair hates Vanessa. Vanessa knows where Chuck is. Blair wants to know where Chuck is. Vanessa wont tell Blair.  
S: (sarcasm) Thanks, I got that  
B: But Dan knows, why don't you tell me where he is?  
D: He's in...(Vanessa shakes her head, Dan thinks he's got to value Vanessa's trust in him), He's in Hudson. (Vanessa looks realeved)  
B: Where?  
D: At the Parkinson hotel  
B: Thanks Dan. (Walks past Vanessa) Looks like you lose... Again. Serena will you come with me?  
S: Course I will, You did the right thing Dan (Serena kisses him)

Serena and Blair exit.

V: Wow, Humphrey you did a good job there,  
D: I didn't want to do that Vanessa  
V: Hey you sent Blair Waldorf on a wild goose chase, Thanks  
D: Whatever  
V: (laughs)

(A few hours later)

Serena and Blair arrive at the hotel in Hudson and are at the reception desk.

S: So you have no record of a Chuck Bass?  
Clark: No, I'm sorry  
B: But we we're told he's here  
C: There was no man with that name here  
B: How about Charles Bass?  
C: (Checks the computer) No, I'm sorry  
S: He could of used a diffrent name  
B: (looks annoyed) S, show the photo of him on your phone

Serena pulls out her phone and shows the clark a photo of Chuck on her phone.

C: No, No one like that has been here, (Clark points the people who are waiting behind Blair and Serena)  
B: But he's here...  
C: I'm sorry  
S: B, Lets go, He's not here...

Serena takes Blair's hand and they exit, Blair looking upset.

(A few hours later)

At the Humphrey House, In Brooklyn.  
There is a knock at the door, Dan answers.  
Blair is standing in the door nearly in tears.

D: Blair?  
B: He wasn't there, (Blair enters)  
D: (closes the door) Oh he'd gone?  
B: No, They said he'd never been there, I bet they were lying, Protecting their customers...  
D: Yeah (Blair sits on the couch) Where's Serena?  
B: Oh she went home, I said I had to do something first  
D: What?  
B: say thank you, for trying to help, I thought I was (mimiks with her fingers) this close to finding him. I just...I want to bring him home. I miss him so much (Dan begins to feel very guilty)  
D: Blair...  
B: It's not just that, I don't know what he's doing, What he's done... I just...  
D: Blair!  
B: Yeah  
D: I know where he is  
B: I know you told me  
D: No, that was lie  
B: What?  
D: Vanessa asked me to lie, Because she hates you but I thought you just were pretending playing the injured party but you actually miss him  
B: You know and you lied to me!  
D: Yes  
B: (stands up) I can't believe this, Humphrey I will ruin you!  
D: I'm sorry (She storms out)  
D: (shouts) Don't you want to know?  
B: (stops in the corridor)  
D: Where he is?  
B: (steps back into the apartment) Where?  
D: I'll take you there, You probably don't go there very often, Or ever

(In the car)  
Blair and Dan are sitting on oppersite sides of the car, they pass a sign saying

**'Welcome to Queens'**

B: (grins) Trust Chuck do something stupid like this  
D: What the running off?  
B: No, Hiding in Queens, He's got millions of dollars and chooses Queens of all places  
D: Maybe he doesn't want to be found...As you said Queens would be the last place you'd expect to find Chuck Bass  
B: True. I don't know why I'm trusting you though this could be another lie, Why should I trust you?  
D: Beacuse I said sorry  
B: (grins, but soon turns to frown) I'm still mad at you for lying  
D: Fine, Just let me take you there, then we can go back to hating eachother  
B: Suits me  
D: Great (Blair rolls her eyes, she then has a worried expression on her face about what state she will find Chuck in)

(Now see the car driving into Queens)

GG: So V's revenge was short but hardly sweet, And now spotted B and D heading to Queens...Got some news on Chuck? Is Chuck is there? Things must be bad...But why would C be hiding in Queens, He must of done something totally badass to end up there...You know you love. xoxo Gossip Girl.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Gangs In New York

GG: Gossip just in. Chuck Bass. The wonderer returns, Looking quite rough, Where have you been C? In the Ghetto? But it's not important where you've been it's what you did we want to know about...

At the Kingston Plaza in Queens.  
Blair and Dan are making their way to Chuck's room in the elevator.

B: (breathing deeply)  
D: Calm down  
B: You calm down, I don't know what state I'm going to find him in  
D: Look he's there, so he's alive  
B: (gives him an unpleased look)

(Elevator gets to the 9th floor)

Dan and Blair step out of the elevator and walk towards Chuck's room.

D: Ready?  
B: (nods then knocks on the door)

(There is no reply. Blair knocks again. No reply. Dan then pushes the door and it is open. Dan and Blair enter.)

B: Chuck?

(Blair and Dan walk around the corrner to see Chuck lying on the bed with his hands tied up and with duck tape on his mouth, and his face is covered in bruises.)

B: (shocked) Oh My God. Chuck (runs over to him and takes the tape of his mouth) Dan help me..  
D: (shocked also) sure

Dan takes the duck tape off his hands)

B: Chuck? Whats going on?  
C: (His voice strained) What's he doing here?  
B: Dan told me where you were, he came to help  
C: I told Vanessa not to say anything  
B: She didn't tell me, I wouldn't be here, If Dan hadn't of told me  
C: (sarcasm) well thanks  
B: What happened to you? Why are you here?  
C: (no reply)  
B: Chuck, Answer me!! (grabs his chin and moves his face to face her)  
C: (pushes Blair's hand off him) I told to get on with your life  
B: How could I do that, Without knowing where you were, Knowing if you were safe. You've been missing for a month, I thought something awful had happened and now I know I was right  
C: You shouldn't of come here Blair, I can take care of myself  
B: Your incapable of taking care of yourself, You need someone  
C: And that's you?  
B: Ughh Yes  
C: I told you not to get involved until I'm ready  
B: I don't care about that, Your in a state and we can deal with all that later, now all I care about is getting you home  
C: No! No I can't go back  
B: Of course you can  
C: No I can't...You don't understand Blair  
B: Then explain it to me...  
C: Blair I'm telling you it's better you don't know  
B: You shouldn't of said that...Because I now I wont stop until you tell me  
C: Then you'll be waiting a long time

(silence)

B: Do you want me to get something for your face?  
C: Whatever  
B: I'll go get some ice

Blair stands up and walks to Dan.

B: Keep an eye on him

Blair exits.

C: You must loving this  
D: Why would I?  
C: Ugh your kidding right? You can post on Gossip Girl, get me back for kicking you out of my limo  
D: As much as I would love to do that, I wont  
C: Why should you do me any favours?  
D: Because I owe Blair one  
C: What do you owe Blair?  
D: Lets just say, I did something I shouldn't of...But I'm sure I'll pay the price... Listen she's been really worried about you  
C: I didn't ask her too  
D: What is wrong with you?  
C: Shall I give you a list...?  
D: I not here to be your physciatrist but Blair really has missed you, You should of seen her, She nearly broke down my door to know where you were, She hasn't stopped for weeks, Serena says she hasn't done one piece of school work, she's been to busy worrying about you...

Chuck turns away from Dan.

(Down the corridor, Blair is at the ice machine which is hidden behind a wall, She can hear what is being said)

3 tough looking men step out of the elevator.  
(Their names are; Jack, who is about 23 Travis(leader) who is about 25 and Ashton who is 20)

J: So how we gonna do this?  
T: I'll tell you what we're not going to do, We're not going to in there knocking him about again  
A: What? He was asking for it,  
T: Well this time, We go in, tell him to pay what he owes, or...

(Blair looks surprised by what is said, but still listens in)

T: And if our Manhattan boy doesn't pay up  
A: I can kick he arse... (grins and makes a punch with his hand and punches it into his other palm)  
T: no, We'll take him to the boss  
J: (laughs) Better hope he's got it then, or he's a dead man walking

GG: Well Chuck has well and truly put the ass in Bass, Taking on the downtown crew, Not the brightest idea you've had Chuck I'd take a second thought if I was you...

(Blair looks very shocked and confused by what they are saying, she then see's that they are knocking at Chuck's room)

In the room.

D: I'll get it...  
C: No! Wait...

Chuck gets up and looks through the eye hole in the door,

C: (mumbles, then turns his back on the door)  
D: What?  
C: (wispers) shh, Shut Up.  
D: (wispers and looks confused) What?  
C: We've got to get out of here?

(Back at the ice machine)

Blair pops her head around the corrner and looks worried then moves back.

B: Damn you Chuck, What have you done now?

Blair then looks around for an idea on how to help Dan and Chuck, and she sees an old maid uniform.

B: (puts the uniform on over her clothes) Ewww!  
T: (still knockin) Come on Chuck we know your there,  
B: (Comes from around the corrner with a cleaning trolly) Hello? Can I help you?  
A: (Looks at Blair) You sure can...  
T: Shut up Ash, Yes we're looking for a friend  
B: He's staying here?  
T: How did you know it was a he?  
B: (freezes) I didn't I'm just guessing, what's his name?  
J: Chuck Bass... (Travis nudges him)  
B: Ohhh Mr Bass, Yes your on the wrong floor he's 3 floors up, room 189  
T: Thank you  
B: No problem (Travis and Jack walk past. Ashton walks and stops by Blair)  
A: You know your mighty fine...  
B: Is that right?  
A: Yeah, Maybe we could get together sometime...  
B: I don't think so  
T: (shouts) ASH!  
A: Coming. Consider it... (He catches up with Jack and Travis)  
J: What was that?  
A: What?! I wanna peice of that ass

Blair waits for them to get into the elevator, then knocks on the door.

B: Dan! Chuck, It's me

Chuck opens the door.

D: What are you wearing?  
B: If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you, (She removes the maid uniform) Now Charles, Would you like to explain to me what the hell! Is going on  
C: Fine, But we've got to get out of here  
B: We'll have to go home?  
C: (looks unpleased) fine...Just lets go  
D: What's going on?  
B: Humphrey just move

Blair, Dan and Chuck run out of the room, Dan closes the door, and they run to the elevator,  
The elevator is coming down.

C: That's them!  
B: Quick stairs...  
D: Wha...(looks very confused)

Dan, Blair and Chuck run to the stairs and run down.  
The elevator gets to the 9th floor, Jack, Travis and Ashton get out looking very aggresive.

J: Ash's whore was lying  
A: How was I to know...  
T: Just bust the door

Ashton kicks the door down, they all enter and Travis picks up the unifrom.

T: That bitch was with him... (takes out his phone and calls a number)...He's gone (pause) Oh don't worry, the next we see Chuck Bass he's dead... (hangs up, and looks very angry).

GG: With Chuck gone into hiding, How are you doing Queen B? Has Chuck forgotten about you and about your "break", Or is this break becoming a break-up? You know you love me. xoxo Gossip Girl.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Locked Up

GG: Good Evening Upper East Siders, Now we all know Chuck Bass is on the run and we hear from the downtown crew. Take care Chuck, the last person who crossed them ended up 6ft under...

At the Van der Woodsen/Bass Apartment.

Blair, Dan and Chuck enter the apartment.  
Chuck goes straight to the bar and pours himself a whisky.

B: Right, You have 5 seconds to explain this to me!  
C: (drinks the whisky)  
B: Chuck!  
C: I'm not saying anything with "Brooklyn" here  
B: Hey, Dan was very helpful and you should thank him

Dan looks surprised by Blair comment.

B: Make the most of that Humphrey, I don't give out compliments often  
D: I sure will  
C: Is there anything else?  
B: Sorry Dan  
D: No problem, I'll just go back to my trashy home, Nice to have you back Chuck (Dan smiles)  
B: Thanks Dan  
C: Yeah thanks Humphrey (smurks)

Dan exits.

B: Now are you going to tell me?  
C: Not by my own choice, But I'm sure you'll find someway of getting it out of me  
B: Don't play with me Chuck, I saw the look on your face when they were coming in the elevator, You were scared  
C: Was not!  
B: I think you were, Please just tell me  
C: (gives her a cheeky smile) If I did, would you put that uniform back on  
B: (confused) Wha... (Remembers what she wore at the hotel)  
C: (winks)  
B: Ha Ha... I'm not that easy Bass  
C: (laughs under his breath)

Blair walks over to the bar.

B: Chuck?  
C: (annoyed) Blair I can't do this now (goes to take another drink, Blair takes the glass from him)  
B: Do you know how worried I was this last month? I haven't stopped searching for you, and you can't even give me an explenation  
C: I don't want you getting into this  
B: I'm already in it Chuck so you might aswell tell me  
C: (pause)  
B: You know what? Fine! You deal with this yourself...But don't come running to me when you need someone

Blair walks towards the elevator.

C: Blair...

Blair stops and turns araound.

C: I'll tell you

(A few minutes later)

Chuck and Blair are sitting in the living room.

C: ....So I had to borrow cash  
B: Wait, Why? Your Chuck Bass, You have a billion dollars and you borrow money?  
C: And I'm 17...I couldn't...they wouldn't let me, until I'm 18 so I borrowed it  
B: How much?  
C: 50  
B: hundred?  
C: Thousand...  
B: (shocked) How on on effin earth did you spend that much? And in a month?  
C: How do you think? Booze, Women, Gambling...Everything I usually do  
B: Okay...And they're after you for the money?  
C: Yeah, and I've got 62 hours to get it to them or...  
B: or...

Chuck gives her a 'stupid' look.

B: No! Your Chuck Bass they can't do that  
C: I just need to get the money out the bank then I'll be fine  
B: Well you'll have to go to Lily  
C: What? Do you remember the last time I spoke to her  
B: Oh swallow your pride Chuck, What's the alternative?

(pause)

C: Fine. But I'm not staying here, This is the first place they'll look  
B: I've got it...

(Half an Hour later)

Blair and Chuck are standing outside the Palace Hotel.

C: Blair, Have you lost your mind?  
B: What? They can't find you here  
C: This Hotel practically shouts out 'Bass'  
B: Look, Even if they do know this is your hotel, They're hardly going to go around the whole hotel knocking every door down  
C: You don't know what they'd do  
B: It's either this or nothing, Go back to Queens, I'm sure the gang has plenty of room for you

Blair smiles, then walks into the hotel, Chuck followers her.

GG: Spotted. Chuck entering the Palace, is that your new hiding place C? Oh I might just of blowen your cover. Lets hope the Downtowners don't read Gossip Girl...

(In a diffrent suite from Chuck's usual room)

Chuck falls down face first onto the bed.

C: (mumbles) How did this happen!

Blair stares at him and looks very worried for Chuck.

B: Why don't you get some sleep  
C: MmmHmm

Blair looks on as Chuck falls asleep.  
Blair then picks up her cell phone and calls.

B: S, It's me. Get over here. I've found him. (hangs up)

(Half an hour later)

Chuck is still asleep. Blair is walking around the room fichiting. (Knock at the door)  
Blair answers.

S: B, Hey (Serena hugs Blair)  
B: S...

Serena enters.

S: Is he asleep?  
B: Yeah...  
S: So what's this about? What happened?  
B: He's in serious trouble  
S: How did you find him?  
B: You need to thank Dan for me, he helped  
S: Dan and You?  
B: Yeah...  
S: Well If one good thing has come out of this, You and Dan getting along  
B: I don't we're BFF's yet  
S: (smiles) So where was he?  
B: In Queens...  
S: What? Why was he there?  
B: He was hiding, from this gang, who's after him...  
S: (confused) What? Why?  
B: He owes them, Look S, I'll explain this later, I just need you to keep and eye on Chuck, Lock him up if you have too  
S: Sure, Why?  
B: I have to do something...And I can't leave him alone...He might run off again just keep and eye on him  
S: Okay, But where are you going?  
B: I just need to deal with something...

Blair walks over to the bed and holds Chuck's hand before picking up his phone (Serena does not see this).

S: (Serena hugs Blair) What shall I tell Chuck? When he wakes up?  
B: Just tell him, I've gone to fix things...  
S: (looks confused) Okay,

Blair walks towards the door.

B: Be back later S, Bye  
S: Bye B

Blair exits.  
Serena goes to sit by Chuck.

(Outside in the corridor)

Blair opens Chuck's cell phone and looks through the last calls and sees Travis's name, and she calls it.

B: Hello...  
T: Bass?  
B: No, It's a friend...Look I've got what you want...  
T: The cash...  
B: Yes  
T: Good, Here's where to go...

(Travis gives Blair the address of where to go, so that she can hand over the money)

(An hour later)  
Somewhere downtown, In a dark ally.

Travis is smoking and standing back to the wall.  
Blair walks down the ally.

T: (recognizes Blair) You?  
B: (looks down) Look...Chuck doesn't need this...He's been through enough his father died.  
T: Your the girl from the hotel...The cleaner was it?  
B: (silence)  
T: Where's the money?  
B: I haven't got it  
T: (getting angry) What?  
B: Do you know who I am?! You dont cross me  
T: Do you know who I am?! You cross me, and I wont be held responsable for my actions  
B: Try it...  
T: Your not scared of me are you?  
B: Why would I be scared of you?

Travis pulls out a hand knife and points it at Blair.

T: Because you should be princess

Blair looks very scared and terrified.

T: Tell Chuck, His little 'girlfriend' just lost him 48 hours. $50,000. 24 Hours. Give Chuck the message. Got it!

Blair nods.

T: Good girl

Travis kisses Blair on the cheek then walks away.  
Blair starts breating heavely and looks very scared, then runs off.

GG: We've heard Blair Waldorf had a run in with Chuck's little 'friends', well hardly little. It must of shaken you up B, But at least you held your own, protected your man. So how long will Chuck have to keep hiding before he can show his handsome face again, Your guess is as good as mine. You know you love me. xoxo Gossip Girl

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
